


盐的代价/Price of Salt

by Ellesar_0920



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, 明智的童年阴影
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: 明智回来了。





	1. Chapter 1

默认主人公的名字是来栖晓。西皮主明，大概是he……吧。

 

 

1.

 

 

 

“明智回来了。”

曾经的怪盗团聊天群陷入了寂静。

“他没有死。今天到卢布郎跟我打了招呼。”

平时在群里特别活跃的双叶一声不吭，好像根本没有看到弹出的消息。

来栖晓想，这倒也不能怪她。毕竟明智与她母亲的死有直接关系。

“虽然他要我暂时保密，但我觉得……还是和你们说一声比较好。”

最后还是杏首先作出了回应。

“啊……那真是太好了呢！明智他、他还好吗？”

“他不愿和我说太多。”

没有在意其他人的沉默，他不断地输入着消息：“他看起来还不错……而且我觉得……活着就很好了。”

一年前来栖晓报考了东京的大学，被录取后便顺理成章地离开了家乡。当初回老家时，龙司就对他强调过，标签这种东西，一旦贴上了就很难撕下来了！你还不如留在东京！

真的回到老家之后，父母疏离的态度、学校同学的漠然……来栖晓不得不承认，龙司是正确的。即便不会再被那些冷言冷语所伤害，他仍旧非常怀念来自同伴们的温暖。当然，卢布郎的咖啡也是他选择来东京的原因之一。

真这时也加入了对话，她对他的立场表示赞同：“是的，你说得没错。明智君还活着——这就足够了。”

“不知不觉……都两年啦！时间过得真快呢。说起来，我们是不是应该办个欢迎会什么的？上次还是庆祝龙司被大学录取……太逊了。”

“喂！哪里逊了？”龙司显然有在关注他们的聊天，瞬间就提出了抗议。

“杏，谢谢你的好意。不过目前来说，还是算了吧。我想……双叶和春还需要一点时间，他也是。”

“对不起对不起！那个、是我考虑不周。”

“明天是周日，如果大家都没什么事情的话，就去卢布郎聚聚吧？”真恰到好处地提出了这个建议。其实所有人都心知肚明：很多事情还是面对面讨论比较好。

春、佑介和龙司一一确认了自己周日会来卢布郎，来栖晓感觉自己总算是松了口气。双叶的话，他可以明天再拜托一下惣治郎。

“明天见。”

 

洗漱完毕回到阁楼，他发现好几条新的信息停留在手机屏幕上。

“今天谢谢你。”

“谢谢你没有直接把我赶出去。”

“如果打扰了你的生活，那我很抱歉。可是，我真的非常希望能够再见你一面。”

“虽然有很多话想说，但还是留到下次吧。”

“那么……晚安。”

 

不用去看发件人他也知道那是谁发来的。

自从三年前到了东京，他换手机的频率就变得异常频繁。第一次“假死”的时候，虽然新岛冴帮忙带走了他的手机，但最后还是和其他的私人物品一起被警察局销毁了。

然后他自首的时候，他的手机理所当然地再度被检察官作为证据之一没收掉。

心里很生气、很不甘心，但那也是没办法的事。为了伙伴，他必须忍耐。而他们也没有辜负他的信任。

从少年感化所出来的那天晚上，他就把所有朋友的资料重新导入了新手机里。

在这方面双叶总是很乐意帮忙的。但就算是双叶也没有注意到，他们的团长一直没有删除那个人的联系方式。

 

“晚安，明智。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

双叶苦恼地把脑袋埋在枕头里。

“啊啊啊——到底是怎么回事！？”

一般来说，她的房间是不允许任何人进入的；就算殿堂消失之后，她也维持了这个习惯。曾经因此而不安过，但惣治郎和晓却安慰她说“这样也没什么关系”。

此时此刻，曾经的怪盗团成员全都聚集在了这里——除了团长。本来约好在卢布郎见面的时间是下午两点，但所有人都提前来了。

“上个星期他这么说的时候，吾辈一开始觉得他是在开玩笑。因为吾辈压根没有看到明智。但他很认真，所以吾辈一度以为……那个人真的回来了。昨天吾辈也在卢布郎，明智从来没有出现过……晓他只是一个人安静地坐在角落而已。”

蓝眼睛的猫咪耷拉着脑袋，连尾巴也向下垂着。它这几天都没有睡好，深色的皮毛都不再有光泽了。

“很遗憾，昨晚我特意去问了姐姐，不管是警察那边还是检察官手里都没有任何明智君的消息。目前来说，在法律上明智吾郎被认定为失踪人口。”

“那时我的确感觉不到他的存在了。”双叶的声音轻得像是耳语。“我从来没见过晓那个样子……所以，就算再恨他，我也不会撒谎，让大家抛下他逃走。”

“从来没有面具操纵者在殿堂中死亡，所以我们也不清楚究竟会发生什么。但我们现在能够确定的是，晓口中的明智，并不是真实的存在。”得出这个结论后，真看上去更苦恼了。

杏的眼睛中的担忧之色愈发明显，“摩纳，我们之中，只有你一直跟他在一起。连你都不知道的话……”

“平时晓的言行有什么异常吗？”真皱着眉，口吻依旧冷静，“据我观察，他最近并没有什么异常。”

“所以他只是这件事上的认知有问题吗？”佑介也开口了，“我本来不想提，但这简直……就像是殿堂。扭曲的认知导致了在现实世界也有阴影出现……当然，只有他自己看得到。”

“不可能吧！印象空间早就被我们毁了，异世界App也消失了啊！”龙司插嘴道。

春喃喃自语道：“而且他是我们之中最厉害的一个。鼓励我们、拯救我们，带领我们去做一些原本无法想象的事情。他怎么可能会有殿堂呢……一定是哪里搞错了……”

摩尔加纳若有所思地说：“殿堂……也不是没有那个可能。之前在他的家乡……有件事我一直很在意。”

“什么，就连摩纳你也这么说！”

双叶从床上跳起来，那姿势像是要像往常一样用力“爱抚”摩尔加纳。

真摇摇头，“双叶，让摩纳说完。那个……之前发生了什么吗？晓不爱说话，有时候我们根本不知道他在想什么。”

“大概是一年半前，还在老家的时候……晓经常去高中附近的神社，每次都待到很晚……反正他的父母也不怎么欢迎他回家。”

“有一次，我们在神社遇到了一个长得很像明智的孩子。他的父母拉着那个孩子的手，笑着告诉他关于稻荷神的传说。然后那个孩子似乎是累了，他的母亲就把他抱在怀里。那对父母温柔的神情……至今我都还无法忘记。而晓……晓就那样望着他们，突然对吾辈说，如果明智小时候有父母疼爱的话，也不会变成后来的样子吧。”

“那天……他很难得的对吾辈说了很多。他说，正因为救了那么多人，所以会特别在意自己唯一没有能够救到的。他还说，后来冴小姐告诉了他一些关于明智的事情。他很后悔，当时没有帮助明智更多。”

“唉，我们的团长就是太善良了。”龙司叹了口气，“要不然，当初他也不会冒着生命危险，无论如何不肯丢下素不相识的我。”

双叶跳起来喊道：“对啊！所以……就算晓有殿堂，那一定是最美丽、最无害的地方！”

摩纳点点头，“是啊。从那之后，他就长时间一个人发呆。而且——”

 

摩纳突然停止了叙述。其他人很快就明白了它这么做的理由。

“……双叶？你在里面吗？门口好多鞋子，你是不是和朋友在一起？”熟悉的声音在门外响起。

是晓。

 

2\. 

 

刚刚回到东京不久，来栖晓就莫名其妙地确信明智还在这个城市的某处。

尤其是打工完回到卢布郎那一瞬间，他仿佛回到了两年前的夜晚：栗发的少年坐在离门口很近的木椅上，像小孩子一样好奇而急切地啜饮着杯里的温热液体。

 

可是，不管是冴小姐还是双叶都告诉他明智多半已经“不在了”。

不在这个世界了。那不就等于是死了吗？

曾经风靡一时的高中生侦探不再是人们口中的谈资，才过了区区两年，民众就已经忘记了他。

或许再过几年，怪盗团也会消失在大家的记忆中吧。

 

一早就清楚他对大家有所隐瞒，所以每次对方和他搭话他都尽量不去理会。不管明智说什么，他总是沉默以对。

但明智真的太擅长这种家家酒游戏了。

 

有那么一次，当明智对他说“欢迎回来”的时候，他条件反射地应了句“我回来了”。

“你回来得很晚呢。”

焦糖色的眼珠反射出柔和的光芒，那层完美的微笑面具似乎稍微脱落了一点点。忽略胸膛里升起的燥热，他强迫自己与面前的这个人目光交汇。

时常出现在电视节目中的侦探王子是很习惯演戏的，那么他也不能被轻易比了去。

 

对，那天晚上惣治郎难得的不在店里。

“刚才老板接到一个电话，匆忙跑了出去……所以我只能拜托你了。能不能再给我泡一杯咖啡呢？再这样呆坐下去……我一定会睡着的。”

尽管发出恳求的声音相当动听，但他还是委婉地拒绝道：“他很快就会回来。”

既然这么困，为什么还不回家？

他忽然想起明智曾经提起过他的母亲是一个品行不端的男人的情妇。

时刻保持距离的人，却对他坦白了不幸的过去。

或许，对明智来说，自己是——

“我一直很想尝尝来栖君泡的咖啡。”

注意到了黑发少年眼中的犹豫，明智垂下了眼帘，“对不起，你一定很累了吧。请原谅我的任性。”

 

“稍等。”

几分钟后，一杯热咖啡被摆在了桌面上。

“怎么样？”他压住心中的期待，语调平平地问了句。

明智闭着眼认真品尝的模样让他心跳快了几拍。

“唔……虽然比不上老板的手艺，但有很独特的味道在里面……是很棒的咖啡哦。谢谢你，来栖君。”

他将明智的左手往自己拉近了一点，然后低头舔了舔杯子边缘。那是另一个人的嘴唇刚刚碰触过的地方。

“……哎？”

明智显然没有料到他会有这样的举动，手轻轻抖了一下；所幸温热的液体并没有洒出来。如果晓没有看错的话，名侦探的脸红了。

骗子。明明苦得发酸了却还说好喝。

明智很快就恢复了镇定自若的模样，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生，“来栖君，能不能给我一点盐？”

“盐？”这回吃惊的人变成他了。

“是。”

“普通人不会往咖啡里加盐的吧。”

“虽然不太情愿承认，但我大概不是普通人……”

明智用手支着下巴，若有所思地轻声道：“我想……这一点，来栖君也跟我一样吧。”

 

某种意义上，明智是正确的。

“恶神选择了两位具有资质的人类，促使他们争斗。以此来决定要将世界【留下】或者【毁灭后在创造】。”拉雯妲为众人揭露真相时，他既觉得释然又觉得很不甘心。

原来他们一早就注定了要走上相反的道路吗？

他曾经被逼迫到没有选择的境地。那么明智呢？他也有过这样身不由己的时候吗？

将漆黑的枪口对准自己时，明智那扭曲的表情像是在笑，又像是在哭。

他动了动嘴唇，“为什么我不能早点遇见你呢？”

一切都太迟了。

 

“喵，你怎么了？杵在门口发呆会被惣治郎骂的哦。”

摩纳加尔从书包里探出了半个脑袋，及时地将他漂浮的思绪拉回了现实。

吧台的桌面上放着一杯没喝完的咖啡，空气中还有隐约的香水味。

“……他来过吗？”

卢布郎的老板抬起头，没头没脑的发问显然让他非常困惑。

“谁？今天晚上一个客人都没有，梅雨季真是一如既往地惨淡啊……”

摩纳加尔从包里跳到他的肩膀上，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“晓，你没事吧？”

“抱歉。我今天有些累，先去睡了。”

 

* * *

 

梦里他重新穿上了怪盗服装，在殿堂里消灭一个又一个的阴影。那时他们坚信着只要偷走坏人的心就可以让大家都变得更幸福。

如果那时候，去偷走明智的心……

血红的乌鸦面具后，杀手再度露出了那种似笑非笑、似哭非哭的表情。

“为什么我不能早几年遇到你呢？”

这是难得的真心话。正因为一切都无法重来了，所以明智才愿意对他们吐露心声。

千早说过，命运是无法改变的。

可是，所谓的命运，真的是无法更改的吗？

 

异世界像尘埃一样被风吹散，久违的天鹅绒房间在他眼前出现。

那个熟悉的囚室消失了，一个巨大的玻璃花房取而代之。

盛放的玫瑰花从中，蓝衣女孩转过身，对他微微一笑：“好久不见了。”

“好久不见，拉雯妲。”

她立刻察觉到了他的来意：“你的世界已被你拯救。你的伙伴们都在你的身边。有人真心地爱着你。你有了容身之处，并且再也不会感到孤独无助。但是……你仍旧是不快乐的。告诉我，这是为什么？”

“有一个我很在意的人……从我的世界里消失了。”

女孩点点头，用唱歌般的音调说：“原来如此。你想再见到明智吾郎吗？”

 

地底的万人牢笼里，狮童曾说过“请替我向那个孩子道歉，是我毁了他和他母亲的一生”。

不。绝对不会让明智原谅像你这样的父亲。

那时他就决定了，再见面时自己什么也不会为狮童传达。

他一直相信着自己会再和明智相遇。

 

“我……”

仿佛收到了一封多年前寄出的信——过了这么久，他总算是收到了这封信。当指尖碰触到那些模糊的字迹时，某种异样的情绪在他的心中复苏了。

 

在车站和面包店前偶遇他时的兴奋。

在他为他挡住阴影的攻击时产生的依赖感。

在那扇门落下后、不得不离开的悲伤。

那些心情都是真实且有意义的。

 

“是的，我想再见到他。”

得到了肯定答复，拉雯妲开始翻动手中的书页，“对于你来说，认知世界里的事物，是真正存在的吗？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“人类的认知，是可以创造出任何东西的。美好的、丑陋的、充满希望的、彻底绝望的……其实，摩纳加尔、我、主人……也不例外……”

还没有等他思考这段话背后的含义，拉雯妲再度开口了：“我可以满足你的愿望。但是，你会为此付出沉重的代价。”

这一次，几乎没有经常思索，他就回答道：“我不在乎。”

她尖声警告道：“你连代价是什么都不知道。”

“你说得对，我太自私了。只要这个代价不会伤害到别人……”

蓝衣女孩恢复了笑容，摇摇头道：“你还是跟以前一样呢。”

她把厚厚的书本合起，紧紧地抱在胸口：“回去吧。你的愿望一定会被实现。”

“谢谢。”

玫瑰的花香突然变得无比浓郁，蓝衣女孩被无数闪闪发光的蝴蝶包围住了。

“……祝你……好运……”

 

3\. 

 

 

“双叶？你在里面吗？”

娇小玲珑的女孩迅速地跑到门边，一边结结巴巴地回答，一边朝房内的其他人递去求助的眼神。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我……我在！”

“对不起。好像吓到你了。”就算隔着门，也能感觉到晓的语气明显地柔和了下来。

从来都不会对带来麻烦的自己不耐烦。就算提出什么无理的要求也绝不会生气。他为何对我这么温柔呢？双叶曾经为此而心跳加快过——然后，她很快就发现晓对大家都很温柔。

“也不是啦……！我很好！完全没问题！”

新岛真打了个“注意看我口型”手势，双叶立刻会意地盯着她。

——别怕。

——只要你不开口，晓是不会主动要求进来的。

——试着先问问他为什么要来找你。

多亏了来自昔日学生会长的无声提示，双叶恢复了冷静：“那个，我房间现在很乱很乱，不太想让晓看到……所以……”

这倒也完全不是谎话。虽然不再是家里蹲了，双叶的房间总是堆满了各式各样的东西。新型电子产品，各种领域的专业书，喜欢的游戏角色模型……

更何况，原本就十分狭小的房间现在还多了五个人加一只猫，可以说是连落脚之地都没了。

“没关系。那我就不进去。”

“……谢、谢你。”

嘀咕一样的道谢是双叶的特色，晓丝毫没有在意：“对了，这样隔着门说话，感觉回到了刚跟双叶认识的时候呢。”

“嗯……是啊。”橙发的女孩似乎也一起陷入了回忆之中，原本紧绷的肩膀逐渐放松了。

房间里的其他人却产生了相当复杂的心情。摩纳加尔垂着尾巴，悄无声息地走到了双叶脚边。

真专注的神情闪过了一丝阴影；佑介和春皱着眉，就连龙司都转过身叹了口气。

一向敏感的杏则露出了难过的神情：之前是我们站在门外，一起想尽办法让双叶打开心扉，现在却变成你一个人守在门外，我们在房间里面了……明明只是隔着一扇门，不知为何竟变成了这样遥不可及的距离。

“双叶，我想和你谈谈明智的事情。”

双叶困惑地揉揉眼睛，旁边的真看起来也愣住了，没有作出任何的提示。

“明智……？”

“他是一系列废人化事件背后的凶手。你的母亲之所以会丧命——”

“我知道！”

就算被突然打断，晓的声音也没有丝毫的犹豫。

“很长一段时间里，他做了很多错误的决定。但我觉得，他并不是什么无可救药的家伙。”

“……我知道。”

“双叶，你是我重要的同伴。无论以后发生什么事情，我都不想失去你。”

“但是……”晓的语速变得更慢了，似乎是在斟酌词句，“我同样也无法放下明智不管。因此，我希望……”

“晓，为什么你要对明智那么关心？”

 

“谢谢你的咖啡。”

那天明智只在卢布朗待了一会儿。眼底的阴影无疑证明了他的疲惫，幸好整个人看上去还算健康。

言谈间，明智似乎不愿多说这两年多以来自己身上究竟发生了什么事，晓当然也就知趣地没有强行追问下去。

“看到我出现在卢布朗，来栖君似乎一点都不惊讶。”

“因为我知道你会回来的。”

“哈哈哈，是吗。你总是出乎我意料呢。”

说起来，他已经不是第一次听到明智发出这样的感慨了。

以前明智就经常说类似的话，相遇时就觉得很有缘份，在你面前不自觉就会把一切说出来……

事到如今，他也不再想去问明智那些话有多少分是出自真心。

正如拉雯妲承诺的那样，“想再见到明智吾郎”的愿望已经被实现了。

望着这张熟悉的脸，他心中满是欢喜，全然忘记了这份馈赠背后的筹码。

 

……对啊，为什么一直以来……自己对明智这么关心？

还在考虑该做出怎样的回答，双叶就打断了他的思绪，继续说道：“我认同你的话。明智……绝对不是什么无可救药的家伙。我没有责怪过他，更没有恨他。他……其实也是受害者。有时候我甚至可以……可以理解他的想法。”

“在那件事发生之前，妈妈一直都对我很温柔。那之后，我身边也有愿意照顾我、容忍我的惣治郎。更不用说我后来还及时地遇到了你们。如果没有大家的帮助，我早就坠入万劫不复的黑暗之中了。而明智……他一定从来没有过这样温柔待他的人。相反，狮童一直在利用他，利用他渴望被需要、被爱的心情。”

双叶深深吸了口气，小心翼翼地看了周围的伙伴一眼。发现大家都赞同地朝她点头后，她再度鼓起了勇气，开口道：“不止我，还有春……大家都是这样想的。你还记得吗？和狮童最后对峙的时候，我们告诉他明智的真正身份……可是，他居然没有一点吃惊或者惋惜的样子，仅仅是说自己多少有点猜到了，反正是必须要除掉的人……是不是自己的儿子根本无所谓。”

“狮童从头至尾都只是把他当作工具而已。那时我就觉得……明智他真的好可怜。”

“双叶……”

晓像是要说些什么，最终还是用沉默来作为回答。

双叶飞快地擦掉滑落脸颊的水珠，积压已久的心情在这一刻全部化为语言喷涌而出：“晓……真的是一个非常温柔的人。我很喜欢这样的你。就算自己会受伤，你也会对困境里的他人伸出援手。可是，已经够了……晓为我、为大家……为这个世界做了那么多那么多……已经足够了吧？”

被双叶的话语感染，杏的眼眶也开始湿润了。她一言不发地走过去，紧紧地抱住哭泣的女孩。双叶起先下意识地想要挣开她的怀抱，最后却像小动物一样，把整个脑袋埋进了她的肩窝。

“双叶……很抱歉。我让你们担心了。”

听到双叶的呜咽，黑发的青年依然没有进入房间。这样的举动并不是因为冷淡，反而是出于体贴。他一定早就已经觉察到了前怪盗团的成员都在里面，但却什么也没有说。

这正是来栖晓的温柔之处，也是让关心他的人感到难过的原因。

“……明智……明智已经不在了！死去的人什么也改变不了。他很可怜，可是晓更重要……还活着的人更重要。所以……求求你，不要一个人跑到我们看不到的世界里去！”

晓沉默了一会儿，突然低声道：“原来……这就是她说的代价啊……”

“……晓？代价？什么代价？”

不安的感觉瞬间弥漫了双叶的心，即便是晓接下来安抚她的话语也无法彻底抹去那种感觉：“我不会离开你们的。刚刚我也说过吧？无论以后发生什么事情，我都不想失去你。你们任何一个人。”

本来就在角落里龇牙咧嘴的龙司终于忍耐不住，大声问道：“喂！我说，明智那个家伙到底有什么好？”

“龙司！”无视摩纳加尔的阻止，他走到了门边，“双叶说得对。明智那家伙是挺惨的，他也是受害者之一。但我们每一个人——我们这些人格面具的使用者，谁没有过一段悲惨过去啊？就算再痛苦，我们也没有为哪个狗屁政治家去杀人！”

“你们都觉得我是个笨蛋，但我的直觉一向很准。第一次见面时，我就觉得他阴沉沉的。就好像避不掉的雨天一样，根本不值得你——”

“龙司！不要说了！”

杏严厉得几近愤怒的眼神总算是让他停了下来。好一段时间，没有任何人说话。四周寂静得只有楼下挂钟那富有规律的“铛铛”声和双叶微不可闻的啜泣。

“……雨天。每次到了雨天，大家总是会说，啊，太倒霉了，天气不好。”晓顿了一下，“可是……雨天就是雨天啊。为什么雨天就是不好呢？”

“比起晴朗的蓝天，我更喜欢湿漉漉、安安静静的雨天。”

“我也不知道……为什么会这么在意明智。我只知道，现在他需要我。”

“而我……也需要他。”

 

4\. 

 

“雨天就是雨天啊。为什么雨天就是不好呢？”  
“比起晴朗的蓝天，我更喜欢湿漉漉、安安静静的雨天。”  
“我也不知道为什么会这么在意明智。我只知道，他需要我。”  
“而我……也需要他。”

上一次，来栖晓对他们说了这么多话是什么时候呢？  
这位前怪盗团长可靠又坚毅，可是大多数时候，他总是保持着沉默。  
并肩作战时，他们曾经无比默契，只需要一个眼神就足以了解对方的意图。

“晓——”  
等坂本龙司把那扇隔开他们的门拉开，外面已经没有了好友的身影。  
“喂，你等等！”  
新岛真上前拉住了打算追下楼梯的同伴，“龙司，算了。”  
“……可恶！你放开我啦！我要去和他说清楚！”  
“冷静一点，就算你现在追下去也不能解决问题，不如先一起思考下对策吧。”  
摩纳加尔表示赞同：“真说得对……今天就这样吧。事到如今，没有必要再去卢布郎了喵。”

没有人说话，但也没有人开口反对。  
众人走出佐仓家的时候，已经是下午四点。空气中有下雨前特有的潮湿气味，抬头还能看到一群红蜻蜓在低空盘旋。

“糟了，我们都没有带伞。”  
跟在大家身后的橙发女孩开口道：“虽然一把肯定不够，但我的伞给你们用吧。”  
“谢谢。对了，晓现在这样……”高卷杏垂下眼脸，提到前怪盗团长一脸欲言又止的表情。  
黑猫及时出来拯救了它心爱的杏女士：“吾辈现在不知道要怎么面对他。”  
“双叶，摩纳暂时交给你照顾可以吗？”  
“如果双叶不方便的话，摩纳就来跟我一起住几天吧？”一向和黑猫关系亲密、家里也没有禁止养宠物的约束——奥村春的体贴总是来得很及时。

橙发的女孩摇摇头，无精打采地抱起脚边的黑猫，“不要紧的，摩纳交给我吧。那个……我就不送你们去车站了。”  
“啊，对了。最后还有一件事要告诉你们。本来不想提的……总之就是，昨天晚上我骇入了晓的手机。因为他说自己在跟明智通信，我就想弄明白到底是怎么回事。明智是不是真的回来了？他在哪里？最重要的是，他为什么要去找晓？”  
“双叶，你的骇客习惯真的要改掉了……”新岛真忍不住扶额，“就算是亲人间也要尊重隐私。”  
“知道啦。之后我会跟晓道歉的……”双叶小声地嘀咕道。  
“然后呢，你发现了什么？”  
“总之……在他的手机上，有类似那个异世界app的东西！不管用什么方法我都不能删除。就跟当初一模一样！”

 

* * *

 

“我想见你。”  
回到卢布郎后，来栖晓毫不犹豫地拿出了自己的手机。  
发送信息后，五分钟过去了。

十分钟过去了。

没有任何回音。  
“对不起，突然做出这样无礼的要求。但是，请容许我任性一次。”  
“明智。外面马上就要下雨了，所以，如果你不方便来卢布郎的话，我可以去找你。”

双叶对众人提起的那个app，其实他早就注意到了。从什么时候开始呢？大概是从天鹅绒房间回来以后吧。  
拜托，拜托了——  
似乎是听到了他心里的恳求，手机屏幕闪过了一条新信息。

“啊，抱歉没有马上回覆。我刚刚以为你发错了信息呢……毕竟，如今这个世界上没几个人想见我了。”  
不去理会这句自嘲后隐藏着的荆棘，他脑海中只有一个念头：必须亲眼看看、亲手摸摸这个人。  
“我想见的人是你，明智。不是别的任何人。”  
“这样的话……不过，现在才五点，我过来没关系吗？印象中周末你似乎经常帮老板看店。”  
“没关系。今天卢布郎已经关门了。现在这里只有我一个人。”  
知道他们要聚会，惣治郎干脆早早关了店，跑去别的地方和女人约会。如今早就过了约定的时间，来栖晓很清楚同伴们今天是不会出现的了。

 

“你不介意的话，我可以用冰箱里剩下的材料煮咖喱……作为我们的晚饭。”  
“听起来是个好主意！那我现在就过去。”  
“路上小心。”  
那么，请把你今晚的时间留给我哦。  
读完手机上来自那个人的最后一条信息，来栖晓走到窗边，缓慢而坚定的说：“……这辈子都可以。”

 

* * *

 

对于前怪盗团成员来说，潜入殿堂的回忆依旧是无比鲜明的。  
异世界是人类所有的欲望具现化的地方，无论是多么天马行空的幻想都能被实现。甚至可以说，体验过那样的奇妙世界之后，现实世界反而朴实得无趣了。

所以得知“异世界app出现了”这件事时，每一人的心里首先涌起的都是兴奋。当然，在意识到这回拥有“殿堂”的人是他们的同伴之后，那股兴奋之情瞬间变成了难以言说的苦涩。

“摩纳，你知道是怎么回事吗？”  
“很遗憾喵。”不止尾巴和脑袋，黑猫连耳朵都耷拉了下来，“吾辈也没有答案。”  
“恶神被我们干掉了，异世界应该就从此消失了吧？”  
“佑介说得对。为什么那个app还会出现？”  
“不。人类的认知世界永远不会消失。而人心的善与恶更是如此。消灭恶神时，通向另一个世界的道路被封闭了。吾辈猜测……那种封闭其实是暂时的。”  
“那么，让我们做出一个假设：假如通向异世界的道路再度被打开，而晓是殿堂的所有者……按照以往的情况来看，异世界app也不应该出现在他那里，不是吗？”  
“是的，这一点吾辈也很困惑。”  
新岛真沉思片刻，问道：“或许伊格尔大人会知道些什么？”  
“吾辈打算今晚去一趟天鹅绒房间，把这些都一一问清楚！”  
原本很安静的奥村春突然若有所思地说：“摩纳，大家……你们说，晓他……是不是喜欢着明智呢？”

黑猫和其他人似乎都愣住了。最后反倒是龙司第一个嚷嚷起来：“哎？不会吧！虽然明智那家伙头发挺长的，脸蛋也像女孩子……但老大怎么都不会搞错到那种地步啊！”  
“龙司你给我闭嘴啦！今天你都不用再开口说话了！”杏狠狠地拍了一下龙司的后脑勺，立刻引起了后者的大声抗议：“喂喂，很痛唉！”

抱着黑猫的双叶则瞪大了眼睛，仿佛发现了新大陆：“这么说，也不是没有这个可能……怪盗和侦探，这不正是传说里那种命中注定的恋爱吗？”

“明智君……作为侦探的他是很有魅力，可是晓很清楚明智君在那副面具后的真正模样。为什么会……”  
“人类的感情总是这样难以捉摸。”佑介支着下巴，思维一如既往的跳脱：“以前我看过一部关于认知世界、人类的【梦】的电影。出于悔恨，男主角即便在自己的妻子死后依然觉得她还活着。所以他的认知世界里，总是会出现她的身影。”  
“没错。长时间的遗憾……无力挽回所带来的悔恨是很难消除的，有时候随着时间流逝，反而会更加无法释怀。”  
“好了，无论晓对明智抱有什么样的感情……”黑猫严肃地总结道：“都必须尽快找到帮助他改变这种认知的方法。再次去殿堂也好，别的什么途径也好。吾辈一定会找到的！”  
“摩纳真是可靠呢！”  
“那就这样决定了！今天就解散吧！”  
“啊啦，好像开始下雨了诶……”  
“我们出发啦！拜拜！”  
“回见！有消息记得通知我们！”  
真正道别时，灰蒙蒙的天空已经开始飘落雨滴。幸好佐仓家离四轩茶屋站并不算远。不管是高中还是大学，这里都是他们每周必来之地。即便是晓回老家的那两年，大家聚会首选之地总是卢布郎。  
五个人轻车熟路地穿过小巷，来到了车站前。或许是周日下午又是雨天的缘故，车站的入口处空荡荡的。说出来可能很多人都不会相信，鼎鼎有名的奥村企业，唯一的股东居然也会和普通人一样搭乘电车。  
“佑介，这种天气可不要用走的回去哦。如果你没有票的话，我可以把我的这张给你。”  
“最近赞助的人多了，定期票是没问题的。”  
卷发的女孩露出了充满歉意的微笑：“啊，那就太好啦。是我多事了。”  
“不会，我应该道谢才对。说起来，春你打算怎么回去呢？”  
“本来是和大家一起坐电车去涉谷的，可惜今天不行。公司那边还有点事要处理……来接我的人马上就要到了。”  
“这样啊。那我们就先走啦！”  
送走了同伴们，春回头看了一眼雨幕中的小巷。从她这个角度，卢布郎的招牌依稀可见，而大家无比熟悉的阁楼正透出隐隐的黄光。  
玻璃窗后站着的那个身影一动不动，仿佛是在等待什么人。  
“晓……”  
眼泪突然沾湿了她的脸颊。

 

tbc.


	2. part 2

5.

 

大概是天色暗了下来的缘故，明明才过了三十分钟，最后一次收到那个人的通讯却感觉像是三个小时前的事了。  
是不是路上遇到了什么麻烦呢？即便是出于礼貌，自己也应该去车站等他吧？  
被纷杂的思绪折磨到忍不住拿出了手机，那个app似乎迅速抖动了一下，然后门口传来了期待已久的清脆铃声。

看到挂着“今日闭店”也依然推门进来的绝不是什么普通客人，微凉的空气、持续的雨声和熟悉的人声传入了来栖晓耳内。  
“打扰了。”  
栗发少年——如今大概形容为青年更合适——走进了卢布郎。外面的倾盆大雨对他没有丝毫影响，包裹着纤细身体的条纹西装看起来非常干燥；被他随意放下的雨伞甚至有股夏日阳光的味道。  
让对方在吧台旁坐下后，来栖晓一言不发地凝视着那张称得上是清俊的面孔。  
很久以前就发现了，明智吾郎有很多种“笑容”。  
隐藏着自我憎恶的苦笑，充满蔑视的冷笑，像小孩子一样任性又天真的调皮笑容……  
最常见的一种是他上电视节目时经常露出的“完美”微笑。没有温度，没有情感，仿佛面具般毫无瑕疵。而眼前的他也戴着这样的笑容面具，语调轻快地打趣着自己：“来栖君的视线都快把我的脸盯出洞来了。”  
每次在车站或者卢布郎碰巧遇到，被粉丝们叫做“侦探王子”的人总是微笑着面对自己、随意聊几句后就找借口告辞。

其实自己并不希望他就那样离开。  
想说些什么让他留在自己身边。可是，不知为何，直到最后都没能开口。  
这三年来……自己一直在后悔，为什么当初没有早点对他伸出手呢？  
如果能够早点察觉到那副面具后不断滴落的眼泪，或许就能稍微改变他那悲惨的命运了。

无数的蓝色蝴蝶扇动起翅膀，他奇迹般地得到了弥补遗憾的机会。  
所以，这一次，他必须要好好地抓住这个人。

“我可以摸摸你吗？”  
对于这样突然的请求，焦糖色的眼珠微微地放大了。大概自己又让他感到意外了吧，名侦探瞬间失去了平时的从容不迫。过了很久，才略带别扭地点点头表示同意。  
“随你高兴。”  
来栖晓慢慢地靠过去，然后用右手握住了明智的左手。  
眼神再度交汇，得到了进一步的许可之后，黑色的皮手套被不是主人的男性小心地脱掉。重新交叠在一起的手指蔓延着令人安心的温度。

直到明智不再颤抖，温柔的手指才开始划过那片裸露的肌肤，仿佛是在研究纹理一样的细致耐心。

故意装作没有发现手腕处的累累疤痕，来栖晓用另一只空闲的手开始抚摸起明智的头发。比之前更长些的头发如意料之中的那样柔软，指尖轻轻一动就会被发丝亲密地环绕住。  
似乎是被勾起了儿时的回忆，明智的表情突然扭曲了起来。  
“不要把我当小孩子！我可是差点就杀了你哦？”尽管发出了这样的警告，对方倒也没有真的做出什么危险的举动。  
“我还活着。而你也……”  
来栖晓将自己整个手掌贴在了明智的胸口处；隔着几层布料也能感觉到之下规律的鼓动。  
“……还活着。真是太好了。”  
有体温也有心跳。在那个巨大的玻璃花房里，拉雯妲曾经问过他，是否觉得认知世界里的事物也是真实的存在。

同伴似乎都看不到明智。他们还因此而担心着自己。

可是……即便只有自己能触碰到，这样的“真实”对他来说就已经足够了。

沉默了片刻，明智突然将话题转到了奇怪的方向：“你离我太近了。要是被你的女朋友知道的话……她会不高兴的。”

来栖晓干脆地答道：“我没有女朋友。”  
明智有些赌气地呛了回去：“什么啊！那个卷发的女孩……奥村春是喜欢你的。你肯定有察觉到吧？”  
“虽然对她很抱歉，但在我眼里她是同伴，不是恋人。我也跟她说明了这一点。”  
“真可怜。对了，是我结果了她的父亲喔。”  
突然自白的杀人凶手语调平静，简直就像是在谈论明天的天气或者最近流行的歌手一样。  
虽然神色中有一丝痛楚，来栖晓依旧紧紧地握住那双逐渐冰冷的手，“……我知道。”  
“还有佐仓双叶的母亲……也是我下的手。”  
“我知道。”  
“所有的精神崩溃事件，都是我造成的！”  
“我知道。”  
“既然你都知道，为什么还主动要求见我——”  
“我也有很多不清楚的事情。你的过去，你的童年……只要是关于明智的事情，我都想要去了解。”

“所以，我希望你能够亲口告诉我。”  
仿佛变了一个人一般，明智抽开自己被握着的手，捂住脸疯狂地大笑起来。

这才是明智吾郎真正的姿态：自私、丑陋、冷酷无情，是个不值得别人的丁点儿善意的存在。

“哈哈哈哈！你真是个奇怪的家伙！脑子不是有问题吧，我明明……曾经想要杀死你的啊……”笑声渐渐低了下去，最后变成了呜咽般的悲鸣：“……从来没有谁……对我……”

 

* * *

 

孩童时期，从来没有谁真正地关心过他。  
饿肚子的时候很多，就算生病了也没有人理会。  
母亲只在乎那个至始至终都没出现过的男人；如果喝醉了，她还会殴打自己。  
被酒瓶、玻璃杯砸中真的很痛。而且碎掉的玻璃还会让自己流血。所幸他很快就学会了如何藏起急救包、如何包扎伤口。  
而那个所谓的“家”，只是狭小又肮脏的一房公寓。  
学校的所有老师都觉得自己是个麻烦；其他孩子也讨厌自己。不过这也不能完全怪他们——谁会喜欢成天穿着没洗干净的衣服的小孩呢？

“如果没有生下你就好了！”  
这样残酷的话语听得多了，也就变得麻木了。  
难道你以为有了孩子，那个男人就会和你结婚吗？天真又愚蠢的女人！

 

从懂事起，他就相当清楚这个事实：没有人需要自己。没有人对自己抱有期待。  
永远孤零零的、站在角落的自己为什么要继续活下去呢？  
没关系，总有一天，会被生气的母亲杀死吧。这样想着也就释然了。那就等待吧。

结果，母亲却先结束了她的生命。  
明智十岁生日的那一天，忍受不了没有那个男人的人生、自私又可怜的女人在公寓里上吊自杀了。

看着那张原本美丽、如今变得毫无生气的脸，他哭了。  
即便只是偶尔——偶尔母亲心情好的时候，也是会弯着腰、温柔地抚摸着他的头发，轻声喊他“吾郎”的。  
但是，很快脑海中的念头就变成了“以后的我住哪里呢？吃饭怎么办？”

 

最后是舅舅、也就是母亲的哥哥收留了自己。  
在葬礼上只见过一面的男人居然说愿意抚养他到成人，这一点让他很感激。起码不用挨饿，不用去孤儿院了……

有干净的衣服和食物提供给他，家里不会再有谁对自己施加暴力。  
不过，口头上说是抚养，舅舅其实也就是让他住进了自己所拥有的一处闲置的公寓罢了。  
直到上高中，舅舅都很少出现在他的面前，只是每周会有家政妇来给他打扫卫生、准备食物。  
说是为了方便上学，十五岁的时候他搬进了舅舅和舅妈住的宅子里。  
“对不起，之前太过忙于工作，没有去好好关心你。请让我做出补偿吧。”  
舅舅应该没有说谎，毕竟这个宅子大得惊人——跟母亲自杀的那个肮脏的小公寓相比简直是天差地别。舅舅……大概是很有钱的人吧？  
那是他这辈子最幸福的时光。温柔的舅舅会开车送他去上学，会带他去各种游乐场，会给他买很多很多昂贵的礼物。  
舅舅没有孩子，所以是把我当作了自己的小孩吧？一定是这样的！  
为了回报他的好意，他开始努力学习。来所谓的“贵族学校”就读的都是精英，但他绝对不会认输的。如果拿到年级第一的话，舅舅会为我感到自豪吧？  
与此同时，他也开始收集狮童的情报；他想要了解这个抛弃自己和母亲的男人，他想要复仇，想要……得到他的承认。

 

高一的期终考结束后，拿着考试的成绩单，一回家他就兴冲冲地跑去敲了舅舅房间的门。

今天周围格外的安静。舅妈似乎不在家里，仆人也不见踪影。

“舅舅？你在吗？”  
房间里有浓烈的酒精的味道，舅舅看起来似乎和平时不太一样。  
“哈哈……是你啊……那就过来吧！”  
顺从地走过去后，他突然就被舅舅抱住了。  
衣服被脱掉、被压在冰冷的地板上……不管怎么哭喊对方都没有停下。

身体被贯穿时很痛苦——但是……舅舅毕竟是爱着自己的吧？如果是那样的话，什么样的疼痛都是可以忍受的。  
然而那个男人却一边吻着自己，一边喊着某个自己熟悉无比的名字。  
“千绘……千绘……”  
明智千绘是母亲的名字。  
“对不起……就算会被家里断绝关系、就算不被这个世界相容……如果哥哥那时不顾一切地去找你的话……”  
原来所有的温柔都是假的。所有的幸福都是假的。  
湿答答的触感，灼热的硬物……真是太讨厌了，就连原本快乐的回忆都被污染成了灰色。   
“我绝不会原谅那个夺走你的人渣……可怜的千绘啊……我一直都爱着你……”  
原来舅舅之所以会收养自己，只是因为自己的面容与逝去的母亲有些许相似。  
可是，既然口口声声说爱着母亲，为什么那么多年以来，对陷入困境的她不管不顾？这样也算是爱吗？  
“千绘，你真的很傻……居然还背着家里、生下他的孩子……这种小孩根本不应该被生下来……”  
喃喃自语的舅舅似乎没有发现，此刻自己怀中抱着的就是那个不被任何人期待的孩子。  
也是啊，自己毕竟是那个人渣的骨肉，所以舅舅根本就不可能对自己产生任何感情！  
绝望与憎恨席卷了他，那一瞬间他只想让趴在自己身上的男人彻底地从这个世界上消失。  
也就是那时，他第一次听到了那个奇妙的声音。  
那是仿佛从自己身体内部发出来的，令人毛骨悚然的、不属于人类的扭曲笑声。  
“我是形变者洛基……你不是想杀了这个侵/////犯你的男人么？那就解放我吧！”  
“不、不，舅舅他……”即便用双手捂住耳朵，那个声音也没有放过他。  
“呵呵……愚蠢的孩子啊，面对现实吧，永远不会有人爱你！永远不会有人接受你！”  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
回过神来的时候，刚刚还在强////暴自己的男人已经不再动弹了。  
没有呼吸，也没有脉搏。那就是死了。  
自己到底做了什么？尸体对于他来说并不陌生，但还是被吓得想要逃跑。闪着红光的铁链锁住了他的双腿，才跑了两步就被狼狈地绊倒在地。身后的恶作剧之神大声嘲笑着他的软弱。  
“看看你这可悲的模样！主人啊，您为什么要害怕呢？”  
“我……不是……”  
“让我猜猜。对了，对了，您想获得世人的爱吧？那就戴上面具吧！我会为您制造出最完美的面具，到时候所有人都会爱上充满魅力的主人您哦。”  
“就算是这样，我也没法向那个男人复仇……”  
洛基动动手指，露出了真正的、属于恶之神的微笑。  
那一刻他就知道了：自己恐怕已经堕入了无尽的深渊。

 

“舅舅最终被认为是酒精中毒后意外猝死。反正这在中年男性里也很常见。而舅妈则去了美国，再也没有回过日本……她说不定察觉了舅舅对我做的事。不过，托他们的福，我从此以后过上了优渥的生活。真是可喜可贺呢！”明智满不在乎地将碎发拨到耳后，继续说道：“搞清楚自己的能力之后，我就去找了狮童。之后发生的事情……你也就都知道了吧？”

来栖晓安安静静地听完了明智的叙述，什么也没有说。  
没有和任何人提起过的过去，却对这个沉默寡言的青年全部说了。那个讨人喜欢、懂事有礼貌的完美面具已经被自己摘下来了。但来栖晓并没有流露出不耐或者厌烦的表情。  
难道自己是对他有什么期望吗？压抑下心中的不安和焦躁，明智再度开口道：“……喂，你就没有什么想说的吗？”  
“明智希望我说些什么呢？”  
“你不觉得我很恶心、很肮脏吗？一个满口谎言的杀人犯，居然能够得到大众的支持。哈哈哈，也是他们太蠢了！”  
“明智……”  
“没关系的，你大可实话实说。”  
“我不觉得你恶心，也不觉得你肮脏。”  
明明是自己所期待的包容，来栖晓的温柔却让明智心中那团火焰烧得更烈了。  
“事到如今了，你还对我说这些漂亮话有什么用！已经太晚了……”  
“我爱你。”  
听到意料之外的告白，明智整个人都僵住不动了。  
似乎是想要让对方确认自己的心意，来栖晓重新握住那双正在剧烈颤抖的双手。  
“我爱你、我爱你。我爱你。”来栖晓不断着重复着的这句话，仿佛解除诅咒的魔法一般，将明智身上的枷锁全部斩断了。  
“……可是，我……杀了很多人……”  
“我知道。我不能代替那些人原谅你……”  
如今除了自己，别的人是无法看到明智的。就算想要让他接受法律的制裁也是不可能做到的事。

“所以，留在我身边吧。狮童已经被关起来了。以后我不会让你再去杀人的。你什么也不用做。我会一直爱你、需要你。”

 

如果有这个人在身边的话，就算堕入了深渊，也能够得救吧？这么想着，明智如同溺水之人般紧紧地抱住了眼前的唯一希望与救赎。  
“而且，那时候，你救了我们……对于我来说，你可是救命恩人呢。”  
温柔地抚摸着在自己怀里的人的背部，来栖晓轻声问：“我可以吻你吗？”  
“不用再问了。”  
是有些不耐烦的口气。现在的明智简直就像闹脾气的幼稚小孩子一样。  
但接来下的话却是让人脸红耳热、充满了情色暗示的低语。  
“今晚……你想对我做什么都可以。”

6\. 

 

碰到的嘴唇凉凉的。

是因为泪水的缘故吗？

如果自己一直亲吻他的话，再怎么冰冷的身体终究会温暖起来的吧？

从蜻蜓点水般的轻吻到唇舌相融的深吻，怀里的人终于不再颤抖了。因接吻而升起的热度就好像是女巫的魔法一样——世界仿佛变得很小很小，除了眼前的这个人，其他的一切都随着被点燃的情欲之火消失了。

“明智……”

虽然呼吸都交融为一体了，但依旧感觉远远不够。不能再等待了。也不想再等待了。想要触碰这个人更多的、没有任何人见过的地方。

但他们仍然在鲁布朗一层，咖啡店的门没有锁，而且透过玻璃可以轻松地窥视到里面的人。

……如果自己在这里脱下他的衣服的话，他是否会拒绝呢？

模模糊糊的想法被下方猛然响起的“咕噜噜——”声给打断了。

直到此刻来栖晓才想起自己连午饭都没有吃。从双叶那边回来后已经很晚了，虽然一直在准备食材，但是注意力完全被其它的事吸引去了，所以并没有感觉到饥饿。现在大概是安下心来了吧，属于人类的自然需求不再继续被无视。

正打算要说点什么来化解尴尬，原本紧贴着的嘴唇和身体却先行离开了。

“哇，来栖君真的做了咖喱呢。”

伸手把变得有些凌乱的额发撩到耳后，歪掉的领带也被迅速地整理回了原本的样子；明智用恰到好处的期待口吻感慨起来：“闻着好香。正好感觉肚子有点饿了呢。”

只是这样短短的一瞬间，明智吾郎就重新戴回了那个完美无暇的面具。

这也是没有办法的事。而且，面具本来也是人类的一部分，不管是美丽的抑或是丑陋的。

来栖晓并不讨厌那个温柔有礼、充满魅力的侦探王子；当然，暴躁不安如同小孩子一般的他也很可爱就是了。就像是颜色多变的万花筒一样，不管是什么模样都是宝物。

“……嗯。晚饭马上就好，请稍等。”

在卢布郎帮工这么久，来栖晓早就掌握了制作“黄金比例”的咖喱的诀窍。

对双叶和惣治郎来说，咖喱是属于一色若叶的、永不褪色的回忆——有许多不认识她的客人称赞过这个特殊的味道，她本人仿佛也因此而继续存在着，即便仅仅是在她所爱的人们心里。

两大盘热腾腾的咖喱很快就被放在了吧台上。端坐的栗发青年双手合十，小声地说了句“我开动了”。

明智用刀叉的姿势很优雅，光是在旁边看着他用餐就是一种享受。

“还合你口味吗？”

“很好吃。谢谢你……”

似乎是真心的赞美。不过，明智绝对不会想到，那天被他杀死的女人居然能够发明出面前这样美味的咖喱吧？

不只是一色若叶。还有春的父亲，不管后来变成了多么冷血的恶劣商人，最早他也只不过是为了女儿而去努力奋斗。就算是那辆列车的司机，也一定也有着珍惜的亲人……

可是，凝视着明智因为咖喱的辣味而红润起来的嘴唇，还是忍不住想吻上去——这样的自己，或许根本不是如大家所想的那样善良、充满正义感。

两人安静地吃完了晚餐，然后一起去了厨房。

期间他们像热恋中的情侣一样交换了好几次亲吻，甚至差点儿打碎了要放进水槽里的盘子。

似乎是在实行之前“你想对我做什么都可以”的诺言，明智完全没有拒绝亲热的意思。

等到一切都收拾好，外面的大雨已经彻底停了。

来栖晓并不希望怀里的人就这样回去，于是开口建议道：“不然一起看个电影吧？我上次租了很多碟回来……可以挑个你喜欢的。”

明明走两步就有不错的电影院，然而，如果出去的话……就不能这样抱着这个人了吧？

“好啊。”焦糖色的眼睛眨了眨，明智几乎没有犹豫地同意了。

 

* * *

 

“伊格尔大人！”在无尽的黑暗彼端奔跑着，黑猫用力地呼唤起它的主人和主人身边的那个女孩，“拉雯妲小姐！你们在这里吗？”

重新找到认知世界的入口就花费了摩纳加尔很长的时间，何况它如今差不多就是一只普通的猫咪，昔日的魔法已经完全不能使用了。

可是，它总得想尽办法去试试。

远处有光亮，似乎还有像是花香的味道……这么说，那个圆形的巨大建筑物是玻璃花房吗？

“伊格尔大人！不管要付出什么代价……都请您回答在吾辈的一个问题！”

为了晓，它必须见到那两个人。

 

* * *

 

等真正地踏入阁楼的房间，来栖晓立刻感觉背后的人贴了上来。

“……我不想看什么电影。来之前就洗过了澡，所以……可以直接去你的床上吗？”

如此直白的邀请反而让来栖晓感觉有些心情复杂；但拒绝心爱之人对任何男人来说都是几乎不可能的任务，两人干脆一边相拥着亲吻一边走向了靠窗的角落。 

“晓……你的这张床……好像和之前的不太一样？”即便陷入柔软的被褥之中，昔日侦探依旧没有忘记观察——他若有所思地指出了自己在意的地方。

“这个嘛……单人床虽然也足够我一个人用了，但还是想要有一张舒服的大床呢。这样一来也不用担心会在夜晚翻身时不小心掉下去了。”

实际上，和明智再度相遇之后，他马上就跑去二手市场购买了这张足够容纳两人的木制大床。床垫则是买了崭新的高档货。和女性交往的两年里，每次双方想要进一步亲密的时候，自己都是被带去了她们的住处，所以他也就从来没在意过自己的床只能睡一个人。

但是，如果是明智的话……还是让他来卢布郎比较好吧？想要在这个阁楼里拥抱他，想让他为自己发出甜腻而痛苦的叹息。

当然，这样的心思绝对不能被对方知道。

“我记得那个时候，明智曾经说我是住在阁楼里的垃圾呢。”

“嗯，我说了那么过分的话，你们竟然还想救我。尤其是你，我可是不止一次地想要杀你，你却还是想要救我……”

“现在你要是再来杀我的话……”在柔软得有些脆弱的掌心落下几个亲吻之后，黑发的青年把这双纤细的手放到了自己胸前，“一定可以成功的。”

明智坐起身来，没有收回两人相握着的手，仅仅摇了摇头道：“我早就没了那样做的理由。现在想想，那个所谓的复仇计划真是蠢得不能再蠢啊。然而……事到如今，我依旧没有想清楚，当时自己到底是想向狮童复仇……还是希望得到来自父亲的爱与认同，即便只有一点点都好……或者，两者皆有吧。其实，他也不是没有温柔待我的时候。对了，就像母亲那样，他偶尔也是会……”

原本只留了一条缝的窗口突然被一阵风吹得砰砰响，明智突然安静了下来，似乎是陷入了童年的回忆之中。

就算是自己，也不能将那个男人从明智的心里抹去。只是稍微吸了一口夜晚的凉气，却感到整个肺部都疼痛起来。 

但是……总有一些只有自己能够做到事情。

“狮童只是在利用你。”

你应该得到完整的爱，而不是他们偶尔为之的虚伪温柔。正打算这么告诉他，明智却苦笑着再度摇头道：“狮童那样的人，如果不好好利用我才是奇怪吧？我明明比谁都清楚他是个怎样的人……但还是会忍不住去渴望他的关心。”

“明智……”

“我没事。都过去了……狮童现在已经得到了他应有的惩罚，谢谢你们让他悔改。”

“可是，我还是不懂。明明你已经做得足够多了，为什么还要来救我这样人？我根本没有被救的价值。我真的不懂……”

“因为我爱你。”

“如果是出于同情而来抱我的话，你总一天会后悔的。”

“或许是同情，或许是其他的什么。我也说不清楚。但我绝对不会后悔。”

“你真的很奇怪啊……身边有那么多出色的、爱着你的同伴……为什么偏偏来在意这样卑鄙又丑陋的我呢？”

泪水再度从那个人的眼中溢出，而黑发的青年这一次选择用亲吻和拥抱来作为回答。

 

7.

 

时间早就过了六点，夕阳的余光逐渐被街道上的霓虹人造光所取代。  
就算靠得非常近，两人的轮廓还是被黑暗所淹没。尽管如此，谁都没有想去开灯。  
浅色的床单被他们彻底弄乱，加重的喘息声、唇舌交缠产生的水声……整个房间的空气都因此而变得更加暧昧而粘稠。  
“唔……”  
嘴唇分开的那一刻，两人不约而同地睁开了眼睛。  
来栖晓发现焦糖色的眼珠已经完全湿润了，有些迷茫无助的微微张着嘴，既可爱又性////感——自己从来没见过他露出这样的表情。  
“明智……”  
像碰触易碎物那般小心翼翼地摩挲着对方纤细的肩膀，然后沿着脖子慢慢摸索上去，最后来到了脸颊边。  
“我爱你。”  
一边重复低吟着爱语，一边贴上了裸露在空气中的锁骨。  
“……我爱你。”  
衬衫的领口被彻底拉开，探进去的手仔细地、一点一点地抚摸着白皙而平坦的胸膛，最后停留在了淡粉色的凸起处。毫不犹豫地低头将那里含住，用舌尖摩擦着敏感的顶端和旁边的细小颗粒，用牙齿啃咬变得嫣红的肌肤……很快那具单薄的身体便因为快/////感而剧烈地颤抖起来。  
“嗯嗯、啊……”  
上方传来的甜腻呻吟犹如海雾里塞壬的歌声，呼唤他更用力地去爱抚那个挺翘的部位。  
在电视上笑容完美无缺的侦探王子。同时“罗宾汉”和“洛基”的人格面具操控者，既有光明的一面也有不为人知的黑暗面。  
不知道从什么时候开始，被仇恨、谎言与杀意完全包裹的扭曲心灵。  
如今这个人却轻喘着舒展开身体，一副任自己为所欲为的模样。  
脸孔继续埋在胸前，另一只手则搭上了腰际的皮带。没用多久就毫无阻碍地脱去了最后一层布料，男性的欲////望之源瞬间暴露在了空气中。  
已经溢出了前液的顶端诚实地表达着渴望，脆弱又充满活力的样子非常可爱。  
“不，不要看……”突然害羞起来、想要努力想要遮住那里的明智也很可爱。  
“可是，我想要看你的全部。”  
“晓以前的对象都是女孩子吧？”  
“嗯，的确是那样没错。”  
“那我……”  
“光是想象着你躺在这里，我就已经忍耐不住了。”  
拉住对方的手按在了自己鼓起的腿间。比起语言，实际行动更有说服力。  
很长一段时间明智都一言不发、保持着一动不动的姿势。  
“相信我。我是真心——”  
还没说完就一下子被对方用力抱住了。  
被分开双腿的时候，明智发出了像是抽泣又像是叹息的声音，将鼻尖压在了黑发青年的肩窝里。  
虽然没有实际经验，但来栖晓很清楚与同性之间做////爱时会使用的部位。手指轻轻地揉弄起那个柔软的入口，耐心得像是想要抚平其中的褶皱。  
明明涂满了润滑液，动作也非常小心了，没入第二根手指的时候对方的身体还是僵硬住了。  
“对不起，弄痛你了吗？”飞快地撤开手，来栖晓紧张地问道。毕竟这也是他的第一次，还在学习要如何控制力度。  
“我没事。”明智摇摇头，“晓对我很温柔。不过，因为之前的那一次很痛……所以身体才会这样。只是条件反射而已，你不用在意。”  
缠绕在自己腰间双腿分得更开了些，而他的心脏却被什么捏住了一样，既然酸涩又疼痛。不用问也知道“之前的那一次”是什么时候。只是稍微碰触了一下就反应得如此剧烈，可想而知当初被侵犯的回忆对他来说是多么不堪回首。  
“换你在上面。”  
“啊？”明智瞪圆了双眼，莫名其妙地问：“为什么突然……”  
“只要是说爱你的人，不管怎样不情愿你都会忍着吧？”  
怀有异心的舅舅，冷酷无情的父亲……都利用了他对爱的渴望。  
“我不想弄疼你。更不希望自己变成那个给你带来痛苦的人。”  
“晓……不是这样的。”  
“那么，告诉我，你希望我怎么做？”  
垂下被泪水打湿的睫毛，明智仿佛下定了决心般的告白道：“抱我。”  
“告诉我。”  
“我想要晓……抱我。”  
“进……啊！”  
两根、三根……开拓的过程无比漫长，幸好不间断的爱抚和蜜语让敏感而年轻的身体慢慢放松下来，最后完全进去的时候两个人都满身是汗。原本放入手指都觉得紧的地方，居然将男////性勃/////起的性器完全吞下去了，真是不可思议。  
“……疼吗？”  
因为担心明智的状况，所以压抑住自己停下挺腰的动作。虽然全程没有说过“好痛”或者“不要”的话，但还是非常担心自己刚才太过粗暴。  
“唔……会不会难受？”  
面色通红，双腿被高高架起的名侦探过了很久才恍惚地叹息道：“嗯、啊……我没事……”  
得到了否定的答案，来栖晓总算是松了口气。  
“因为是晓……所以……就算是被弄坏、也没关系。”  
不行，忍不住了——灼热的内壁挤压着他，仿佛要把他吸得更深。理智逐渐远去，只剩下最原始的如同野兽般的雄性冲动。搭在肩膀上的小腿被温柔地抚摸着，腰部被抬得更高，有个软软的物体塞了过来。  
“啊……”  
突然猛烈起来的抽插让明智忍不住惊叫，全身颤抖着——陌生的酥麻感随着对方的动作笼罩住下半身，就连膝盖都变得软弱无力；好不容易回过神，他告诉自己要放松。  
要呼吸。慢慢呼吸。  
逐渐习惯了抽插的频率和力度，也习惯了黏膜被强行撑开时的不适，以及耳边令人羞耻的自己发出的沙哑叹息。被另一个人这样彻底的占有着，最隐秘的地方被肆意填满，又被肆意抽出。  
因为这夹杂着痛苦的欢愉，自己的身体开始变得不受控制——与此同时，非常奇妙地觉得自己被拯救了。  
被承认了。被接受了。  
自己不再是不被期待的孩子。自己是有价值的。有人需要自己。  
总算，总算——自己终于是被某人所爱着的。  
甜腻的呻吟变得愈发高亢，晶亮的液体遍布了两人的下身、大腿，以及身下的床单。  
有些心疼那具几乎被对折的身体，黑发青年试图换个承受的一方较为轻松的伏趴姿势，却遭到了明确的拒绝。  
“不要！晓……就、这样……留在里面……就好……”  
“嗯。”  
温柔地在泪水沁湿的面颊上落下亲吻，只是这样简单的动作，紧紧结合的身体内部就有了反应。  
本来不打算询问原因，然而压在身下的人却小声地解释道：“不想你……离开……而且，我想看着晓的脸。所以……这样就好。”  
的确，自己是被某人所爱着的。  
但又并仅仅是这个世界的“某人”。  
前怪盗团长，自己曾经想要杀死、却想要救自己并且爱着自己的人。  
是那个名叫来栖晓的男人。  
也是自己不知什么开始就喜欢上的人。  
快感如同潮水般把整个下半身包围住，无比湿润又无比温暖。仿佛抓住了对方一起沉入了深不可见底的海，眼前所见只有头顶透下淡蓝色的微光。  
和珍爱之人无比温柔的面容。

**Author's Note:**

> 通关之后，我对明智最后的结局一直很不甘心。他就那样消失了。如果官方说他最后去坐牢了，甚至真的死了……我都会觉得好过些。但他就那样消失了，大家也没有怎么再提起他。
> 
> 不过这样的处理也有好处，能让玩家自己去想象他身上究竟发生了什么事。写这篇文，也就是想稍微弥补这种遗憾。
> 
> 也随便说两句标题为什么是“盐的代价”。一部叫《卡罗尔》的同性爱电影是改编自小说《盐的代价》，我一直觉得这背后的隐喻很有趣。电影的创作者的解释是，这两位女性在彼此相遇之前，她们各自都经历着无趣的生活。她们的相遇给彼此生活增添了“味道”，但是她们也各自付出了很多代价，放弃了很多原来自己曾拥有的东西。
> 
> 而在英文的表述里，盐可以指代“情欲”，也可以指代“精力”“活力”“有价值的东西”。圣经的故事里，无视天使们的警告，逃离索多玛时罗德的妻子忍不住回头，然后她变成了盐柱。
> 
> 总之，盐在古代是很精贵的，就算到了现在，盐也是给许多食物增添了必不可少的味道。没有盐也能活下去，但是生活将变得无比乏味。在我心里，对这篇同人里波特来说，明智就是“盐”一般的存在吧。
> 
> 当然，之前说过这个故事算是he，不会有人再死掉啦请放心www


End file.
